1. Field of the Invention
The present invention mainly discloses a cleaning article, and more particularly, a portable cleaning article in the form of water dissoluble coated capsule.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Common cleaning products in the market are usually packed is in bottles or jars, most of which are often discarded after usage instead of being recycled. This not only leads to more burden of waste disposal but also results in problems regarding environmental protection.
A trouble that generally accompanies outdoor travels is the need to bring along cleaning articles including hair shampoo, body shampoo, facial cleanser, and/or makeup remover that is frequently needed by females. However, most of these cleaning articles are sold in bottles or jars. Although products in travel size containers are available for purchase at present, yet the amount of items of cleaning articles often exceeds what is needed during the travels, and the containers also add to the weight of luggage, especially in the transportation process, which thus leads to inconvenience when traveling. Moreover, disposal of these containers after usage results in more pollution for the environment. Therefore, to solve the problems as described above, the present invention discloses a water-dissoluble, non-polluting, portable cleaning article that is at the same practical and environmental-friendly.